


Of Scribbled Inks & Doodles

by amaikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background: Atsumu x Kageyama, Banter, Canon Divergence, Chat-formatted Conversation, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Itachiyama!Suna Rintarou, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Soulmates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: Out of any bizarre occurrence that could happen in his life, Osamu never, ever thought that the boy with sharp gaze and condescending smirk who picked a fight with his brother at the Inter High quarter-finals would turn out to be the fated soulmate whom he's been talking with since years ago.Itachiyama!Suna AU
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange, amaikana's Personal Picks





	Of Scribbled Inks & Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> My sunaosa exchange gift for Shemi (CloudyShemi)! Hope you enjoy this! ^^

Osamu first learned the word “soulmate” when he was four.

“Soulmates?” asked him back then, with huge, wondering eyes full of innocence and curiosity of a toddler. “What is that, Ma?”

His mother had smiled at him. And with such a honey-laced voice, she told him, “It’s a special person.”

“Special…?”

“Yeah. A special person who’s destined to born just for you.”

Atsumu, sucking sloppily on a lollipop besides him, had launched forward with excitement. “That sounds so cool! Ma! Ma! Tell me! Do I have a soulmate too? Does ‘Samu have too? Do we have a same soulmate?”

Their mother smiled amusedly at her children and shook her head. “No, dear. You two can’t both have a same soulmate. Each and every person in this earth is born with their own soulmate. So, that means, both you and ‘Samu would have soulmates each.”

* * *

Osamu first discovered a curvy writing who magically appeared on his arm at the age of six. It was a haphazard of lines, strung together by messy curves to form an awkward shape of what looked like a mini fox.

“It’s from your soulmate,” his mother said in awe. “Congratulation, sweetheart, you have discovered your soulmate! You can communicate with them now!”

The little him frowned. “Communicate…?”

“Yes, dear!” His mother continued excitedly. “If you write something on your skin, your soulmate will be able to read it too!”

The little him beamed. “That’s cool!”

But then, he deflated. “But why does my soulmate talk with doodles?” asked him, puzzled.

His mother had only shrugged. “Why don’t you try ask him yourself?”

That day, his mother bought him a pack of marker. Atsumu kept eyeing it with jealousy, swearing up and down at Osamu that he would soon get to know his soulmate too.

Osamu didn’t pay any mind at Atsumu. He’s only excited to get to know his soulmate more.

* * *

Atsumu got his first message from his soulmate a week after Osamu got his.

It said, _“do you play volleyball??”_

To which Atsumu had showed off excitedly to the entire of their elementary volley club team.

* * *

Six months after he got his first message from his soulmate, Osamu finally got to know a couple of things about this kid.

One, his soulmate is a boy his age. Two, his soulmate apparently didn’t really like crowds and loud commotions, but he liked sports though.

Osamu spent a week straight trying to convince his soulmate to try playing Volley. By this point, he hadn’t been successful yet, but Osamu didn’t have any plan to give up easily.

* * *

_Rinrin, did you watch the interhigh tournament on TV today?_

_Yes. They’re cool teams_

_You should try volleyball too!!  
I promise it’s fun!_

_You’ve been saying that for a week  
Can’t you come up with more convincing argument?_

_Ugh. You’re so difficult._

_:p_

_> :(_

_Ur funny_

_Is that a good thing?_

_Whatever you think_

_Then I’ll take it as compliment :p_

_Sure, whatever_

_Anyway rinrin!! Try play volleyball!!_

_Why should I?_

_It’s fun!  
I got into first string today!  
Atsumu too, but I’ve been playing as starting member  
While Tsumu still on the bench XD_

_Cool  
Congrats  
I bet you’re good_

_I’m so good! Coach said so!  
I’m pretty good!  
You should play too  
Maybe we can be teammates in the future!_

_Well. Maybe I’ll try_

_Promise me??_

* * *

It was a year later that Osamu realized he had not yet to know the other boy’s name yet.

* * *

_Rinrin_

_What?_

_What’s your name?_

_Rin_

_I mean, your full name!_

_You never told me either  
Why should I tell you?_

_If you tell me I’ll tell you_

_Nope_

_Rinrin!! >:(_

_No, it’s more fun this way_

_But how could we find each other then  
if you only know me as Samu  
and I only know you as Rinrin??_

_We’ll find a way  
It’s more fun this way_

_Uuugh fineee_

* * *

In the end, even until years to come, they never ended up telling each other’s name.

That didn’t mean they’re not close, though. Quite the contrary, Osamu felt like he already knew almost everything about the other boy now.

Except his name, that is.

* * *

_School sucks_

_What happened, rin??  
Did your teammates bully you again??_

_Nah. Not rly_

_???_

_They only called me ‘squinty eyes,’ ‘bitch face,’ etc  
Nothing new tbh_

_I swear if I ever meet them I’ll punch them_

_Aw, sweet  
Can you even hold a fight?_

_Yeah, I’m pretty good at wrestling  
Fighting a lot with Tsumu pays off LOL_

_I thought you get along with your brother?_

_We do. But we fight a lot too.  
Just brothers thing_

_Oh. Idk. I don’t have a brother, only sister  
We bicker a lot, but never fight_

_WHAT  
Why you never told me?  
Older sister or younger??_

_Younger_

_Sounds cool_

_No, having a twin is cooler  
You could swap class and such_

_Lol yea we do that a lot_

_Sounds fun  
Now I envy you_

_Haha XD_

* * *

It was on his first week of middle school that Rinrin dropped the big bomb on Osamu.

* * *

_Samu_

_Yea?_

_I made it to the first string right away_

_???  
What sport?_

_Oh yea  
I haven’t told you  
It’s volleyball_

_YOU’RE JOKING_

_Why would I?_

_WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME?_

_Well, you never asked again_

_Since when??_

_5 th grade_

_NO WAY  
2 years and you only telling me now?!_

_:p_

_Which position do you play??_

_Middle blocker_

_Ooo, you must be tall_

_I think??_

_How tall are u?_

_167 cm, I think  
You?_

_:(  
Ugh you’re taller  
I’m 162 cm_

_Tiny :p_

_It’s not!  
And I can still grow taller!_

_Good luck with that~_

* * *

Osamu didn’t really know since when their relationship took a slight change. But as days and weeks and months and _years_ goes by, not only that he got to know Rin more, both of them also had gotten quite bold with flirting at each other.

* * *

_Morning, handsome_

_Rinrin._

_Yea?_

_You’re annoying_

_Heard that often lol_

_Jackass_

_Nope. Your ass ;)_

_RIN U FUCKER  
DON’T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT  
I’M IN CLASS NOW DUMBASS_

_Haha XD_

* * *

Osamu had had his eye on Inarizaki High since his second-year. Apparently, Atsumu also had the same school in mind.

It’s only practical, after all. It’s one of the best schools in their area. It’s not too far from their home, at least just the right distance for him and Atsumu to bike their way to school.

But most importantly, Inarizaki High offered volleyball scholarship program, which made it just the perfect choice for both him and his twin to step onto next.

Of course, knowing that, Osamu tried very, very _hard_ to persuade his soulmate to come to Inarizaki.

Alas, it’s all to no avail.

 _“Sorry, Samu,”_ Rin said in one of their late night exchange sessions, _“I can’t come to Inarizaki. It’s too far from my home. Besides, I already got offered a scholarship in nearby school here.”_

Needless to say, Osamu spent the better part of his week trying—and failing—to give cold shoulder towards Rin.

* * *

_Rin_

_Look who’s done sulking_

_Stfu_

_Lol fine sorry_

_Which school did you choose?_

_That’s a secret_

_What?? Why??  
You KNEW where I’m going to go since months ago!_

_Yep that’s cause ur telling me, dumbass_

_So, tell me yours now!  
It’s only fair!_

_Nah_

_RINRIN_

_Nope. It’s more fun this way_

_How are we supposed to meet if u keep avoiding me??_

_It won’t be forever, geez  
Be patient  
I’ll tell u my full name once we both 18_

_That’s still so long wtf_

_I said be patient_

_FINE_

* * *

High school subjects turned out to be _way_ harder than Osamu had expected. Much to his irritation, Atsumu had managed to beat him in midterm test scores—even if it’s only by the slightest points.

“You need to study more instead of keep playing around with your soulmate, ‘Samu,” Atsumu cheekily chided him.

“Oh, shut up, idiot. As if you never sneakily wrote to Tobio-kun during classes,” he retorted.

Kageyama Tobio was Atsumu’s fated soulmate. A supposedly genius setter in the Miyagi area. What an irony.

Osamu still remembered it vividly when Atsumu discovered that his soulmate was a setter. A kid dubbed as a ‘genius setter’ by his Coach—if Atsumu’s words was to be believed. Needless to say, Atsumu immediately fumed when he’d found out. But it hadn’t last long. That irritation quickly turned to motivation for Atsumu to prove that he’s the best one.

_“Because I’m older! There’s no way Tobio-kun is better than me! I can’t let him!”_

_“You’re older than me, yet I got the starting position first in middle school—”_

_“Oh, shut up, ‘Samu!”_

But how nice, Osamu thought, to have a soulmate who’d willingly tell you their name since the first exchange. Not that he disliked Rin, by any means, but sometimes, just sometimes, he wished that Rin wasn’t being so difficult about revealing their identities.

* * *

Osamu was 16 when he found himself almost stupidly losing control of his temper during an important tournament.

It was the first InterHigh Tournament they participated in—he and Atsumu were the only first years who had managed to make it to the roster, much to their delight. The Quarter-Finals game. Only mere two games away before they could go home bringing back gold medals as presents for their school.

The atmosphere was so heated. It was nothing like any middle school tournaments he had experienced. There were crowds on every corner. People were betting on the results. Even the scouts from professional teams had gathered around to watch the game.

Scuffing his toe on the court floor, spinning the ball on his index fingers, Osamu had felt _invincible._ As if nothing could get in their way of winning that day.

It was a sensation he’d never experienced before. Not even after he’s done crafting a successful foreign dish.

Alas, the sensation had been short-lived.

It was during the one hour break before the match that it happened. One second, he’d been wandering aimlessly in the huge arena building—believing that they would definitely come back again for the next seasons and trying to familiarize himself with it. But the next second, Osamu found himself face-to-face with a boy with the nastiest condescending gaze and the nastiest mouth.

“The _fuck_ you were saying?!”

He all but growled at the other boy—games and tournaments forgotten in a flash.

Because no one, absolutely _no one_ got to insult his twin brother like _that_.

Osamu had waltzed into a bizarre scene near the men’s washroom. A scene with a random silk-haired, slanted-eyed boy with _Itachiyama_ jersey draped over his shoulder. And _that_ said boy had insulted Atsumu about his failure to receive a ball during a critical moment two games ago.

Now, his brother was a little shit, alright?

There was a reason most of their teammates in middle school disliked Atsumu, and Osamu knew that very well. Still, no one had the right to insult his brother like that when Atsumu had been feeling uneasy and upset for the past week over that very incident. No one had the right to insult his brother like that when they didn’t even know how hard Atsumu was always training. How harsh his twin brother was to himself, more than anyone else.

Atsumu was a textbook definition of perfectionist. And it was annoying. Insufferable at times, even. But still, hard work was what had shaped Atsumu to who he was now. As much as Osamu loathed to admit it, he could never compare to Atsumu’s passion in volleyball. Without ever telling it to Atsumu, he secretly admired that burning passion.

And now, this random boy trampled over that passion and hardwork as if it’s nothing. Atsumu might be offended, but Osamu was _enraged._

“Stop it, both of you. We are players. Any conflicts should be settled on the court.”

Thankfully, before it could get any worse, someone quickly meddled in.

Osamu jerked his head back to find Kita Shinsuke—an upperclassman who hadn’t made it to the roster, yet acknowledged in high regard by everyone on the team.

“Kita-san,” Osamu dipped his head low enough to show that he’s listening. He’s glad that it was Kita who had found them at that time. Because he respected Kita enough to obey him and actually scurried away from that scene.

* * *

Itachiyama had been tough opponent, Osamu would give them that.

They had a solid offense line and a gangly wing spiker who could slam the ball to the odd corners. But, as much a threat their offense line was, Osamu mainly focused his eyes on their defense instead. Precisely, Suna Rintarou, the admittedly good middle blocker with condescending eyes, and irrating smirk, and out-of-this-world flexible body who could pull off seemingly impossible block. Every. Single. Damn. Time.

If the rest of Itachiyama team noticed that he’d been glaring too much at their number 10, none of them had said anything.

And if any of them noticed him openly bristled when Suna Rintaou—with irritating smirk and long arms and beautiful arch—slammed his quick tempo spike to the ground with a resonating sound at the last second of the game, they absolutely ignored it.

They had lost that day. 3-2 score in Itachiyama’s favor with 4 points of overall scores difference.

* * *

_Rin  
You know what_

_What?_

_I met this super annoying boy at our game today_

_Huh  
Annoying like what?  
Is he good?_

_He’s crazy good  
He’s a middle blocker_

_Same position as me, huh  
Bets I’m better_

_You probably are lol  
But I don’t like him_

_Wdym  
You know this boy?  
Old teammate or something?_

_Nah  
Idk who, just random boy  
But he’s so annoying_

_Careful, you might fall in love_

_Nope  
U have my heart already_

_Aw, romantic_

_We’re soulmates, dumbass_

_Haha, yea  
So, about this boy?_

_I don’t like him at all  
He insulted Tsumu  
I almost fight him if my senior didn’t interfere_

_Uhh, how’s this boy look?_

_Tall? Gangly? Dark hair?  
Annoying smirk ‘n annoying eyes  
Why??_

_Oh. Haha. Funny_

_You’re acting weird  
Why?  
Tell me_

_Nothing  
I’m not being weird at all_

_RIN  
Now you’re being extra weird, dumbass  
Tell me now  
What is it??_

_Nah  
Just  
It’s kind a coincidence  
I also almost fought someone today  
He gets on my nerves  
But then his teammate came  
And I think his teammate almost beat me too  
But then other teammate interfered  
So we didn’t fight lol_

_Oh  
Haha  
What a coincidence_

_Ikr?_

_Um, you’re playing today right?  
Where did you play?_

_Somewhere in Tokyo  
Doesn’t matter, nothing’s special about the place  
Um, what’s your dinner tonight?_

_Why you suddenly ask about dinner?_

_Don’t you think we already talked about volleyball a lot_

_Yeah right  
Let’s talk about dinner foods_

* * *

Suna Rintarou was Itachiyama’s middle blocker.

Rin was also a middle blocker in a powerhouse school somewhere in Tokyo region.

Osamu tried hard not to overthink about how those two co-existing facts.

* * *

“Tsumu,” he called his twin brother one day, when they’re both hanging out during lunch break at school.

“Hmm?”

“What would you do if… Uhh…”

Atsumu raised his eyebrow. “Spit it out, ‘Samu.”

Osamu gulped shakily before finally blurted it out, “What would you do if your soulmate is actually your rival?”

There was a beat moment of awkward silence that had felt like forever to Osamu.

Then—

_A laugh._

“Hahaha! What’re you talking ‘bout? Do you forget who _my_ soulmate is, huh?”

Osamu blinked dumbfoundedly.

Before it’s dawned on him that Atsumu’s soulmate was Kageyama Tobio—a fellow setter who, even if his name hadn’t been covered much by press yet, still very much possessed a threat to Atsumu who always chasing for the top.

Osamu chewed his lip. “Yeah, I mean. I get that but, what if… What if your soulmate is actually a person you dislike in real life?” he rephrased his question.

Atsumu seemed to mull over the question for a bit, before shrugging. “I don’t know. But, like, you know what they say right? About ‘there’s thin line between love and hate’ or something like that?”

“Well, yeah…”

“You haven’t even met your soulmate yet, idiot. Writings doesn’t count. If, hypothetically, this soulmate of yours is someone that you hate in real life but you can more than tolerate when exchanging writings, then it’s obvious that you just haven’t gotten to know them better yet! Like, it doesn’t make sense isn’t it, if you like them when writing to you but hate them when see them in real life?”

Osamu shrugged. He’s still unsure.

“But then, what if my soulmate turns out to be someone _you_ dislike?”

Atsumu looked at him bewilderedly, pointing at himself. “Me? You mean, I know _your_ soulmate in real life and I dislike him?”

Osamu made a noncommittal sound in his throat.

“Is he one of our teammates back in middle school?” Atsumu tried to inquire.

Osamu refused to give him any clear answer, only shrugging again.

“Oh, fine! If you wanna play secrets, then fine!” Atsumu scowled. A second later, his feature softened. “But really, ‘Samu, if you like this person, if he makes you happy, even if I’m sworn rivals to him or something, I’d tolerate him for you.”

Atsumu’s rare honesty took him aback. Osamu stared in wonder.

“What’s gotten into you? How did you become sentimental like this?”

“Shut up! I’m trying to be a supportive brother here, you dipshit!”

* * *

Osamu kept trying—and failing—to forget that one-time incident during the InterHigh tournament.

Atsumu had assured him that he’d be the supportive brother for him no matter who his soulmate actually was. And…yes, it _did_ reassure him to some extent.

_But._

What about Rin himself? Now, assuming that Rin was really Suna Rintarou, then what had sparked the fight between Rin and his brother back then?

Soulmate or not, Osamu still couldn’t forgive the boy who insulted Atsumu like that. Then again…

If it was really Rin, then he must’ve had his reason, right?

“Aaargh!” Osamu groaned to his pillow.

All of this wouldn’t have become so complicated if Rin just agreed to reveal their names to each other since their first exchange! Rin made it so difficult! Idiot Rinrin!

* * *

Osamu had come to the conclusion that solving problems and mysteries are difficult. And that pretending was easy.

So, he did exactly that.

* * *

_Rin_

_Yea?_

_I can’t sleep_

_Oh  
Me too_

_Recommend me some song_

_BTS_

_Lol no_

_Blackpink_

_You have anything besides kpop??_

_Kpop’s good  
My sister really likes it_

_You don’t even listen to kpop, rin_

_Who knows?  
Maybe I do  
You wouldn’t know_

_No, you don’t  
Ur too emo for kpop_

_Ouch_

_Hit the nail in the head, huh?_

_Unfair  
I was trying to mess with u  
Why did it backfire_

_Lol  
jerk :p_

* * *

Inarizaki faced Itachiyama again at the next Spring Nationals.

Osamu wasn’t sure whether he’s happy or not.

For a reason that he deep down knew well, he couldn’t help but replaying the scene from his previous summer all over again. The way Suna spat those words at Atsumu, the way Suna stared at his team with such condescending gaze, the way Suna slammed down their last hope mercilessly towards the hard, cold, titled court floor.

And if the way Suna had looked so beautiful during that game also haunted his mind, Osamu chose to turn a blind eye to that.

* * *

_Rin  
Nationals is starting next week  
We’ll be so busy  
I think it’s best we don’t talk as much for a while_

_Yeah  
Good luck_

_You too_

* * *

“Nervous?” Kita asked him during the 10-minutes break time between their 1st and 2nd set.

As expected, they were facing Itachiyama again this season.

“Getting cold feet even between on-going match is not unusual, you know,” Kita continued off-handedly. Due to all their third-years had chosen to retire post summer InterHigh, Kita Shinsuke had officially become their Captain now, albeit still not making it to the starting line yet.

Osamu wiped his sweat and casted a glance at the opponent’s bench a few meters ahead of them, before turning to his Captain again.

“Nah, not really.” He shrugged. “Me and Tsumu’s combo is doing pretty good lately. I was just…a little taken aback by their number #10 blocking that time,” he said, referring to Suna Rintarou’s unexpected blocking earlier. “I’ll adjust my tempo quickly,” he promised his Captainn.

Kita smiled at him. “Good to hear.” Then, he added, “Think you two can break through their defense?”

Osamu jerked slightly. Kita’s question unexpectedly brought various visions back to his mind. The late night conversations between him and Rin, the silly doodles Rin left on his arm two days ago, the sappy songs Rin recommended him just yesterday, and the—

—the entrapping sharp gaze of Suna Rintarou who stood behind the other net.

“Yes, I think we can,” he answered his Captain honestly.

 _‘I want to,’_ goes unsaid inside his mind.

* * *

Inarizaki had lost to Itachiyama again that season.

Surprisingly, this time, Osamu hadn’t come back with as much regret as the previous season. Perhaps it had to do with the way he managed to pull off an unexpected spike during the 3rd set, taking everyone by surprise including Suna Rintarou, who had widened his eyes the moment Osamu twist his wrist just enough to evade his blocking.

He felt a weird sense of thrilling satisfaction that had taken even himself by surprise.

* * *

Midway through their sophomore year, in the off-season break between InterHigh and Spring Nationals Preliminaries, Atsumu was invited to a Japan All-Youth Training Camp.

His twin had a fit when he found out that Osamu didn’t get the invite. Osamu, for his part, didn’t actually mind much. Yet, his brother made it his personal mission to feel insulted. His twin sulked for a week straight at practice that even Kita called him out on it several times.

Everyone saw as Atsumu left the school with apparent bitterness that he didn’t bother to hide—such a child, Atsumu was, Osamu mused amusedly.

Although, for all his dramatic tantrum, Atsumu ended up coming back with smile so blindingly bright that Osamu wondered which kind of poisoned food they feed his twin with at the camp.

“I met him!” Atsumu told him excitedly. “I met Kageyama Tobio! I met Tobio-kun!”

Osamu couldn’t help but feel happy for his twin.

“So, how is he? Is he any better than you?”

Atsumu kicked his thigh before replying, “Well, admittedly, he’s pretty damn good. But he’s still ten years too early to dream of beating me in my game!”

Osamu grinned. “Good to hear, then.”

* * *

_Rin  
You know  
Tsumu met his soulmate at the camp_

_That japan all-youth training camp_

_Yeah that one_

_How lucky_

_I’m jealous_

_You wanna meet me that bad, eh?_

_Yes. I want to meet you THAT bad  
What’s so wrong with it_

_Nothing, haha  
Be patient  
Patience is a virtue, remember?_

_Shut up  
Don’t wanna hear that coming from u_

_Ur so cute when you’re upset_

_I said shut up  
Ur turning 18 next year  
Better keep that promise, u fucker_

_Ooo someone’s kinky  
We can’t do intercourse yet, babe  
It’s illegal, we’re both still underage_

_Jesus ur so insufferable_

_I thought u said last week that I’m cute_

_No, youre an ass_

_Your ass ;)_

_SHUT UP_

* * *

Osamu was 17 years old when Inarizaki was faced with Karasuno for the 1st time at Nationals.

They had lost, fair and square, albeit still frustrating.

The person who was frustrated the most was Atsumu, who ironically had been beaten in _his own_ game by _his own_ soulmate. Later, after the pain of losing had eventually fade away, it would become a laughing stock for years to come. Until then, though, Atsumu was stuck sulking away in irritation as he glared at the match result.

“What was it again? ‘He’s still ten years too early to beat me at my own game’ wasn’t it?” Osamu mimicked his twin’s words.

“Shut yer trap, ‘Samu!”

The blow to his pride must not been as painful as the rest of the team thought though, because a month later, Atsumu shamelessly invited the one and only Kageyama Tobio to their practice game. Much to the Coaches and the rest of the team’s exasperation.

* * *

Days and weeks and months passed by quickly.

They thankfully managed to beat Karasuno at the next InterHigh, albeit it was a tight game. Atsumu went on and on rubbing their winning to Tobio-kun’s face—much to the poor kid’s displeasure. Although, if he could tolerate being soulmates with Atsumu for all these years without caving to the temptation of running away, then the kid must’ve had the patience of a saint.

They didn’t get to face Itachiyama though, because Kamomedai already beat them to the punch on the second round.

* * *

_Samu  
Did u know  
Kamomedai has this short wing spiker with crazy jump  
His spikes are powerful too  
Our team lost to them last week_

_Yea we knew  
Since when u become kind like this  
Offering info to ur rival lol_

_Ouch I’m wounded  
I’ve always been kind_

_Riiight_

_I’ve always been kind to you  
I talk to you at night even when I have morning classes_

_We all have morning classes dumbass  
This is Japan school system  
We don’t get to choose classes  
Idiot_

_Fact still stands  
I’m always kind to you_

_I know <3_

* * *

Inarizaki finally faced Itachiyama again on the last tournament of his High School years. The Spring Nationals.

Despite its name, oddly enough, Spring Nationals was actually held in January. It was a way to enable the third-years to play as much as possible in their last year—given that Japan’s last school term ended in March. Although, both he and his twin often wondering why no one ever bothered enough to change the name to Winter Nationals instead.

* * *

_Samu  
Let’s meet up tomorrow_

_Meet up as in…?_

_Tomorrow’s my birthday_

_WAIT WHAT  
Tomorrow I got an important game  
Why ur telling me this now?!_

_Haha  
Good luck for the game tomorrow_

* * *

_Rin  
Why did u doodled these weird shapes on left arm  
I got match in an hour, jerk  
And WHY did u use PERMANENT marker  
I can’t erase it!_

_Then just don’t_

_What?_

_Just don’t erase it_

_You’re being weird_

_Nope, you’ll understand later_

_Fiineee_

_Btw birthday boy here  
Where’s my birthday wish_

_Happy birthday, jerk_

* * *

Osamu stared ahead at the team behind the opposing net. His vision landed on a certain dark-haired boy, with a _sharp_ gaze and a not so unkindly smirk.

And a string of weird doodles that covered almost half of his left arm.

Osamu felt like laughing.

* * *

“So, it was you?!”

In his opinion, his twin’s over the top reaction was very much unnecessary. But it’s Atsumu they’re talking about, anyway. The day Atsumu become subdued would probably the day gravitation vanish on earth.

They had won the match against Itachiyama. It was a very intense match—one of the best ones Osamu ever experienced in all his life, perhaps. After the euphoria of their win had calmed down, Osamu quickly got on his feet to track down the boy named Suna Rintarou, who were consoling his own underclassmen as he got there.

Suna only smiled without a word and followed Osamu mutely. He’d let Osamu practically kidnapped him from his team and drag him towards where most of Inarizaki members were flocking around. Osamu tried not to think how finally being able to hold Rin’s hand— _Suna Rintarou’s hand_ —made his heart raced so fast he thought it’d burst out of his ribcages.

Suna offered Atsumu a smirk and a playful wave. “Well, hello, brother-in-law.”

“Brother-in-law my ass!” Atsumu glared, albeit without any underlying heat in it.

Atsumu’s gaze flickered between Osamu and Suna, back-and-forth, before he dramatically leaned forward. “Listen, you and I both know that we don’t have the best history. And for ‘Samu, sure, I’ll let it slide. BUT if you ever hurt my brother—”

Suna faked a heavy sigh. “Goodness, you’re still as insufferable as when we first met.”

“HEY! What’s that supposed to mean?! Samu, why you’re not defending me here?! Samu!”

The way Suna Rintarou looped an arm around his waist—warm, alive, _real_ —was enough to render Osamu mostly speechless during the entire commotion.

* * *

“Suna.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

Osamu’s jaw dropped. “N-No?”

Suna smirked. “Call me Rin first. You always call me Rin.”

Osamu huffed. “Fine. Rintarou. Rin. May I kiss you?”

“Always.”

They ended up mostly laughing together rather than kissing.

None of them bothered to erase the scribbles of writings and doodles on their arms as they leaned on each other, watching the rest of Nationals matches that day in one secluded corner that felt like their own little world.


End file.
